Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden
Kakashi Hatake vs Raiden is a what-if episode of Death Battle. Description Naruto VS Metal Gear Rising:- Revengeance! Two electrifying ninjas with their own stories clash in their own DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Blade: The ninja sometimes do more than just move with amazing speed at their jov. Lion: They use electricity while doing it too! Raiden, the cyborg ninja of Metal Gear! Blade: Kakashi Hatake, the mentor of Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke and the 6th Hokage. Lion: I'm Red Lion and he's the Blade, and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raiden Blade: On a rainy day in Liberia, a boy named Jack was born. Right...before his family got killed in the war and he got adopted by his family murderer. Lion: Bummer. This man who adopted him was Solidus Snake, future president of all America. Blade: Jack was quickly taken into the child soldier program, where he was trained to kill with a blade. With his ridiculous kill rate, Jack started earning himself a name. Jack The Ripper, or the White Devil. Lion: A while after, Jack was abandoned and put in a relieve center, from where he was removed without daddy's knowledge by America. Here he basically got taught one thing:- Fuck Yeah, America! Blade: Jack was then modified by Patriots, who added nanomachines to his brain. Afterwards, he joined the undercover organization FOXHOUND under a- Lion: BADASS CODENAME! This way, Jack became Raiden. After a while of being just a ninja kid, Raiden lost ALL his body TWICE! and was modified to be a FUCKIN epic ninja killer with a Murasama Blade! Blade: The Murasama Blade has an extremely powerful blade, ignoring his durability. His blade was so strong it could cut right through Armstrong's Nanomachines. Well... Lion: And that's just a sample! With Raiden's strength he can lift entire mechs and gets such speed he can wield his sword on his feet, mouth, and even WITHOUT ANY FUCKING ARMS! Blade: If all that didn't overwhelm you, Raiden can create electricity on his blade, slashing apart buildings. And then there's his trump. Lion: Jack the Ripper Mode. Blade: Jack the Ripper Mode makes Raiden way stronger, and IMMUNE to pain. That's a doozy. Lion: Raiden can lift entire Metal Gear legs, survive a beating from Lord Nanomachines himself, got run over by a ship and survived, defeated the Excelsus, and straight-up brutalized the Senator in a fight. Blade: Raiden may be a formidable cyborg ninja, but there's his weaknesses. He's a cyborg, but nearly got killed by another ninja cyborg, lost his body many times over, and loses his arm...really often. But don't mess with him either. The last thing you wanna do is piss him off. Raiden: ARMSTRONG! Armstrong turns around. Raiden: I said my sword was a tool of justice. Not used in anger. Not used for vengeance. But now... Now I'm not so sure. And besides... this isn't my sword. Armstrong jumps down. "Come on!" Raiden: OK... "Let's dance!!!!" Kakashi Hatake Blade: The Hidden Leaf Village Konoha is full of diverse ninja. From heroes such as Naruto Uzumaki to edgelords such as Sasuke, one ninja stands out the most of all. Lion: His name... is Kakashi Hatake. Blade: His mother dead at an early age, Kakashi was left to live with his father, Sakumo Hatake. Lion: Sakumo or the White Fang was kind of an idol to Little Boy Kakashi, and raised him to be a formidable ninja. When Kakashi returned home from his Genin Training one day, he found Sakumo dead. Bummer. Blade: Sakumo killed himself to preserve his honor, in other words, seppuku. Lion: On that note, Kakashi decided to train harder than ever, until he became a Chunin at the age of six. Afterwards, he became a Jonin when still in training, before the Third Great Ninja War. He had a pal named Obito, who died shortly right after Kakashi accidentally killed his friend Rin, and then got his eye, the Sharingan. Blade: This is how he came to be the Copy Ninja of Konoha. Kakashi quickly grew into a more and more formidable ninja, packing two different kinds of Kunai:- Normal, and explosive. Lion: "Copy Ninja" though? Let's just say he copies all his opponents techniques. He can perform nearly any Jutsu he's copied. On his own he's got the Hidden Mist techniques, such as disappearing into Water, cloning himself and sneaking up behind his opponents. Blade: He can also disappear behind his opponents with a Substitution Jutsu, and make dogs attack all his foes from summoning. Lion: Kakashi's copied the Water Dragon Jutsu, which literally blasts the opponent with a water dragon thingy, and the Chidori lets him zap his opponents with an electric blade. Blade: But that isn't all. The Chidori has the upgrade of Lightning Blade:- Twin Lightning Shiver, where he creates bigger, stronger thunderbolts. And aside from that, Kakashi's also surprisingly good with sharp weapons, and can physically hold off a team of ninja while reading a book. Lion: Kakashi can also tap into the Sharingan when he needs to, letting him use his most powerful technique:- The Kamui. Blade: The Kamui lets Kakashi do unbelievable things, such as avoid an attack from Nine-Tails Cloak Naruto, and trap Obito, before he unleashes his attacks. Through this, after the Four th Great Ninja War, Kakashi became Hokage. Lion: Kakashi's taken some names. He defeated Obito, who turned out to survive, just be...evil, became a Jonin as a child, and became Hokage. He's tanked a Shinra Tensei, and survived multiple assaults from Obito. But while he's tough, he's got a limit on his Chakra. Blade: When a ninja runs out, they must refocus Chakra, and once Kakashi runs low, he's gotta do the same. But let's be real, he makes short work of his opponents before he does. Kakashi: I am Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. Pre-Death Battle Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Very special thanks to Shadow7615 for helping with Kakashi, hope you enjoy! Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A silver-haired man was running through the roofs of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. He quickly jumped onto another rooftop, before looking down. With a quick slash, he took down his target. ...Or so his would be target. Behind him stood a ninja, equally as powerful, who teleported too early for him to kill. "You're slow. You might wanna get some training." Raiden quickly moved his eye to his target. Kakashi Hatake closed his book, before grinning. "At least you didn't start off like Naruto." "Don't patronize me." "No intention to." Kakashi dropped the book, before teleporting behind Raiden. "Shall we begin?" FIGHT! Kakashi started by delivering a kick to Raiden's head, before teleporting and kicking him repeatedly. He appeared in front of Raiden, before slashing across him with a Kunai. Raiden wasn't fazed, and did a backflip. Kakashi looked around, but Raiden delivered a diagonal slash to his body. Delivering a brutal combo of slashes, Raiden followed by stabbing Kakashi several times, causing him to fall over. "You're not bad." Raiden turned, but Kakashi got rid of his book, before opening his mask. Dual Sharingan mode was activated. Slowing down time, the Copy Ninja blew a Water Dragon Jutsu at Raiden, sending him flying backwards. He then summoned a gang of puppies to jump on Raiden, but Raiden easily slashed them apart. "Get over here and fight me one on one." Kakashi shrugged. "If you wish." Kakashi jumped in front of Raiden, countering his slashes blow for blow, before using a Lightning Blade on his chest. Raiden was impaled, but didn't die... yet. With a smirk, Raiden slashed at Kakashi, sending him flying backwards. Kakashi disappeared as Raiden ran forwards, before delivering a kick to the back of his head. Raiden stumbled back, but Kakashi didn't relent. Throwing a wave of Shuriken, Kakashi appeared before Raiden and delivered a slash across his eye. Raiden fell back, but, knowing he had to win, growled lowly, and, as Kakashi jumped, activated Blade Mode. He slashed at Kakashi, causing him to recoil, before running at him and slashing him in the mask with the sword on his foot. The mask fell off, and the true face of Kakashi Hatake was revealed. He knew it was time to pull out the big guns. This opponent wasn't kidding around. "Time to end this." Looking at his surroundings, Kakashi decided to start running up a building to avoid wrecking anything. As he moved, he spotted Raiden beside him. They dueled, Murasama VS Kunai, as they reached the top and jumped aside. In a flash, Kakashi's thrown Chakra Shurikens impaled Raiden, and he fell down flat. Kakashi landed with his book, before walking off. KO-''' "I'm not... done yet." Raiden stood, a mad grin on his robotic face. "Time for Jack the Ripper to engage!" Kakashi dropped his book, before dodging Raiden's stab. Raiden pulled out the blade from the building. "Let's dance!" Raiden started slashing apart the building, leaving it in pieces. He stared at the ruins, but Kakashi burst out, using Lightning Blade to send him flying. Kakashi then started making hand signs. "Fire Style..." Raiden got up. "Fireball Jutsu!" The blast sent Raiden flying, before he landed on a building. Kakashi warped up to him and appeared behind him. Raiden turned, only for Kakashi to deliver a fierce combo to his chest. Kakashi pulled out a Kunai, tossing it right into Raiden's eye. Raiden didnt even flinch! Kakashi looked, as Radien dashed at him, slashing off his arm. Kakashi looked down at the blood-soaked stump, before knowing he had to end this quick. The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja threw a Kunai right into Raiden's stomach, before the Kunai exploded. Sighing, Kakashi turned, when his head fell off. Raiden stood behind him. "Mission accomplished." Raiden walked away, his sword sheathed. As he did, the familiar face stared into his eyes. "Let's end this." Kakashi was using a Clone Jutsu all the time! He teleported backwards, before activating his Sharingan. "Kamui!" Raiden was sucked into a dark vortex, before Kakashi dashed towards him, the blue surge of Lightning Blade ready to finish the foe. "Lightning Blade!" The attack impaled Raiden, before Kakashi jumped upwards. "Twin Lightning Shiver!" '''Drop. Kakashi sighed at the damaged village. He stared at the bloody mess of a ninja next to him, before teleporting away. KO! Conclusion Lion: Kakashi, you don't disappoint. Blade: Raiden may have been faster, but Kakashi's greater technique and overall raw power were too much for him to overcome in this matchup. Lion: While the Murasama ignores durability and the sheer strength of Jack the Ripper could match Kakashi, there really wasn't much Raiden could do facing an experienced Jonin. Blade: Raiden usually prefers brutal assaults, whereas Kakashi knows what to do. His experience far outstripped that of Raiden, and... point being, as soon as he could land an attack, Kakashi would one-shot Raiden. Which would be hard if it weren't for Kamui. Lion: Kamui could basically catch Raiden and leave him open to anything at Kakashi's disposal. I guess you could say Raiden finally saw the light... ning. Blade: ...The winner is Kakashi Hatake. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016